Los juicios del Wizengamot
by CharMalfoy
Summary: "Tengo el jucio perdido, pero no he perdido todos los jucios: sigo siendo Draco Lucius Malfoy, un ser de luces y sombras, un desertor enamorado y con un claro objetivo: destruir el falso orden." - Wizengamot persigue y mata a todo aquél que alguna vez tuvo una mínima relación con los Mortífagos mientras siguen buscando a un desaparecido Lord Voldemort.


**Disclaimer:** esto es un fanfic escrito por amor al arte y no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni los escenarios ni nada que aparezca en la historia de JK, claro.

* * *

 **Se abre la maldita sesión**

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con el estruendo metálico al que ya se había acostumbrado esos días en prisión. El chico de pelo rubio platino levantó la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso, lleno de furia y se sacudió un poco. Los aurores que le sujetaban cerraron los puños enterrando sus dedos en el hombro del chico.

Mientras el cubículo ascendía pudo ir repasando los pisos del Ministerio de Magia. Las caras agobiadas y tristes escondidas detrás de una falseada normalidad, las paredes aún sin reparar del todo. Le costaba mantener la vista fija en cualquier objeto que estuviera bajo las luces firmes y blancas y tuvo que estrechar sus ojos grises, emulando a la oscuridad a la que se había amoldado.

Estaba asustado, furioso y no podía parar de evitar preguntarse si el mundo habría dado otro brinco en estos dos meses que había pasado encarcelado.

\- Bueno, Trabbelod, estarás contento, por fin te podrás librar de mí.- gruñó Draco.

El auror de pelo castaño claro pareció titubear un segundo, sintiéndose algo intimidado por el tono oscuro de Malfoy.

\- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O quizás es cosa de Anne? ¿Sabías que te podrías meter en un gran lío si descubren que has aprovechado tus guardias para follar con…

\- Cállate de una vez, Malfoy. - Saltó el compañero de Trabbelod clavándole la varita en la espalda - No sé porque sigues empeñado en comportarte como un gilipollas. No vas a salir de esta.

Draco torció una sonrisa.

\- Lo dices como si me interesara.

Los últimos dos pisos transcurrieron silenciosos y lentos. Malfoy se mantuvo ausente y aislado en sí mismo, ni se inmutó cuando las puertas se abrieron. De un empujón salió del ascensor y pudo contemplarse en la reluciente puerta metálica. Había perdido peso y los rasgos de su rostro parecían más duros y puntiagudos. El labio roto le otorgaba una fiereza lejana a su estilo pulcro. Sabía que al otro lado de la sala prácticamente nadie le compadecería así que se permitió tener un poco de pena por sí mismo.

\- ¡Malfoy!

Una voz apresurada le sacó de su momento de autocompasión e intentó girarse para comprobar de quién se trataba. Los aurores que lo sujetaban le obligaron a volver a girarse hacia delante, nerviosos.

\- ¡Malfoy, no tienen nada! - gritó Harry Potter bajo la apariencia de un mago del ministerio y viéndose rodeado rápidamente y apartado - ¡Protégela lo que puedas!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando oyó el grito ahogado del chico que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en la barriga. La sensación de tranquilidad que le debía haber producido el mensaje del que dedujo que era Harry quedó mitigada por la impotencia que sentía al no poder acudir a ayudar y dar una brutal paliza a todos los presentes que miraban la escena impasibles. Y entonces empezó, un montón de rayos de colores se reflejaron en la puerta y un montón de gritos resonaron en la estancia. Draco intentó aprovechar el pánico y la sorpresa para volver a zafarse pero le fue imposible y él y sus dos guardaespaldas fueron empujados con violencia hacia dentro de la sala.

Notó una cuarentena de ojos clavados en él y escrutó todas las caras repasando las identidades de los asistentes, intentando recuperar la respiración normal. De un ligero tirón fue conducido hasta el banquete de los acusados.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, ambos declarados y sentenciados por crímenes imperdonables y más de 30 años de servidumbre al Lord Oscuro. - leyó un anciano con la voz cargada de odio- Se te acusa del mismo crimen.

Draco tragó saliva, altivo y decidió que el juego había empezado. Relajó su postura e incluso apoyó los pies en la tarima que tenía enfrente. A pesar de estar absolutamente inundado de miedo tenía la certeza de que se lo iba a poner a todos muy difícil.

\- ¿Cómo respondes de este cargo?

\- Si me quisiera declarar inocente enviarías a tus dos gorilas a descubrir mi marca y eso es algo que, definitivamente, puedo hacer yo mismo.

Desabrochó el botón del puño de su camisa y subió la manga dando elegantes giros. Después deslizó la venda color crudo que cubría su antebrazo derecho y no pudo evitar palidecer al ver la marca que llevaba años escondiendo y evitando mirar.

Una pequeña parte de sí mismo siempre había intentado convencerse de que al descubrirla sería menos visible, como un tatuaje viejo. Soñaba con verla con el aspecto de un borrón, sin fuerza y apagada. Pero esa visión se hizo añicos ante las miradas frías y llenas de horror.

\- Soy Draco Lucuis Malfoy, hijo de mis padres y serví al señor oscuro desde los 16 años. Realmente nunca quise ser mortífago, pero mi apellido tenía un deje determinista que digamos que me fue imposible ignorar.

* * *

Al otro lado de la sala un muchacho de pelo negro revuelto camuflado bajo el aspecto de Astroz Baker lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Notó como algunos de los asistentes se ponían de su lado y eso le dio más fuerzas.

Mientras una voz seguía recorriendo su cabeza como una poción revitalizante: Puedes salvarlos, Harry, sabes que puedes.

 _\- Si tu estuvieras aquí serías el maldito presidente del Wizengamot y no me tendría que preocupar ver a todos mis amigos bajo tierra, joder. - gritó el ojiverde furioso, pateando una de las butacas del despacho de Dumbledore._

 _\- Harry, daría lo que fuera por protegerte y hacerlo mejor. - el cuadro de Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta- Te quise más que a un hijo, no cometas mis errores. Todos lo han dado todo por protegerte, es tu momento Harry._

 _\- Mataré a Voldemort, lo encontraré y lo mataré. Pero primero voy a salvar a todos aquellos que me importan._

Se escabulló entre la multitud y se adentró en la sala que Ron había marcado en el mapa que le había facilitado esa mañana.

 _\- Debes asegurarte de destruirlo todo Harry, deja al Ministerio sin reservas y así no sabrán cuáles eran tus intenciones de buenas a primeras.- le recordó el pelirojo doblando el mapa con manos temblorosas._

Conjuró un potente hechizo destructor y se encargó de romper todos y cada uno de los frascos. El sitio empezó a llenarse de vapores y estallidos así que, el ahora ya físicamente Harry Potter huyó de la sala. Alzó la capucha de su sudadera y corrió hacia la ximenea más cercada:

\- ¡Callejón Diagon!

* * *

El juez pidió calma ante el ligero susurro que había recorrido la sala.

\- Normalmente no seguimos con el juicio llegados a este punto, pero creemos que poseé información importante que ayudaría al Ministerio a detectar a otros de los que han trataco con las sombras, así que profundizaremos en el caso hasta que lo creamos oportuno. - El mago bajito que ejercía de juez torció una mueca cruel- En su primer día de jucio, señor Malfoy, queremos explorar su versión sobre la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Draco respiró profundamente y evitó llenar su mente de ese aroma caramelo que le volvía loco.

\- Pretenden que cuente la aventura de mi vida ¿y todos ustedes sin palomitas? - fingió indignarse- Esto debe ser una broma.

Pronto una maldición _cruciatus_ impactó en su pecho, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor y caer al suelo.

\- No toleraremos sus impertinencias, Malfoy.

Se levantó con la respiración agitada y volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez más firme que antes.

\- Ustedes mismos... - hizo una pausa- Todo empezó un bonito día de mayo. Voldemort pretendía invadir Hogwarts y todos lo sabíamos. Todos menos los del Ministerio, claro - escupió.- En ese punto yo me refugiaba de su ira en el colegio de magia pues, digamos que no era muy bienvenido entre sus filas.

\- ¿Por qué? - reclamó una bruja de mirada altiva.

\- Porque no era capaz de torturar con la saña necesaria, supongo. Me costó algunos _crucios_ conseguir que Voldemort cesara su interés en mí y, en cuanto lo hizo, pasé a un segundo plano y me hize tan invisible como pude.

Draco observó que alguno de los magos tomaba nota con gestos aburridos.

\- Prosiga con su relato del 2 de mayo, Malfoy.

\- No hay nada interesante a contar. Mis padres estaban a un lado del terreno y yo, yo luché por lo único que tenía en mi vida. Después escapé y me escondí durante años - intentó que su voz sonara tan indiferente como le fue posible.

\- Tenemos pruebas de que esa noche luchaste para alguien más.

Draco levantó la cabeza.

\- Hemos capturado a Hermione Granger, señor Malfoy.

El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció de pies a cabeza y tuvo que hacer imposibles para no saltar y matar a cualquiera de los asistentes, enloquecido. Intentó recordarse a sí mismo la frase que Harry le había soltado antes de entrar en la sala y rezó por el bien de este estúpido cararajada que tuviera razón. Un susurro volvió a recorrer la sala y Draco comprobó que no todos estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Eso lo tranquilizó en cierta medida.

\- ¿Hermione Granger? ¿La sangresucia novia de Harry Potter? No sabía que el Ministerio se dedicaba a capturar también a héroes del ejército de Dumbledore.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no decía "sangresucia" que su voz le sonó extraña. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, donde sí luchó por alguien más. En esa batalla de Hogwarts no murió Voldemort, pero sin duda murió la parte de él que aún pensaba en seguir al Lord Oscuro.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí la primera entrega!**

 **Espero que os guste y que os deje suficientemente intrigadas como para seguirla y comentarla.  
**

 **Mil gracias por leerlo :D**


End file.
